


Breakfast with the Gallaghers

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future!Gallavich, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, The Gallaghers - Freeform, emotionallyexposed!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey, Ian and Yev have made a happy home at the Gallaghers. Yev poses an innocent question to his Daddies over breakfast one morning.





	

It was a usual morning in the Gallagher household, Debbie was running around complaining about her boyfriend and Carl was upstairs loudly fucking his boyfriend which reminded everyone of Ian and Mickey when they were younger. 

A sleepy Mickey appeared, clearly just fucked, but over the years and with a small kid running around they had learned to be more subtle about these things. Ian bustled in directly afterwards, holding a content Yev happily yapping about everything and nothing. Something Mickey pretended to be annoyed about, but Ian knew it remained his boyfriend of his constant chatter and that he secretly loved when he son did it; maybe not at 8am though.

Yev was plonked on a chair and Fiona has just started dishing up pancakes to everyone one when the door opened loudly and Lip strolled in like this it was still him home, even though he has been shacking up with his rich northside lover for the last year 'fucker' Mickey thought. Their relationship has gradually improved over the years as each man realised they both wanted what was best for Ian. Despite this, Mickey still thought he was a dick.

Lip took a seat next to hectic Fiona, and the dysfunction family ate quietly, knowing food was the only thing that kept them mildly calm for a while.  
After a short comfortable silence, Yev asked Mickey 'Dad, what is a faggot?' Ian grew visibly uncomfortable and suddenly Mickey was very interested in what ever was at the bottom of his coffee cup. The rest of the family said nothing. 

Ian sighed and realised he was going to have to be the one to sort this out. 'Yevvy remember how I told you me and daddy are gay?' Everyone waited patiently to see how Ian was going to deal with this patenting issue. 'Yep' Yev replied popping the 'p' he reminded Ian of Mickey more every day. 'Well, some people don't like that, so they use that bad word. They think erm, boys should be with girls you know? Like Aunty Debbie and Uncle Matty.' 'But why? You and Daddy love each other, why does it matter you are both boys?' Ian smiled at the big hearted little boy in front of him. Mickey finally looked up at this point and said quietly 'It doesn't matter, Yevvy but some people just don't see it like that. Remember when I told you about my ... d... d... dad Terry?' 

Ian looked wide eyed over at Mickey they has spoke briefly about the topic but by the sadness on Yev's face he could tell Mickey has told him more. Yep replied 'The bad man right? You told me you loved daddy for a long time but you couldn't tell him because Terry would hurt him is that right?' Ian's eyebrows raised he always suspected this was true but hearing his son repeat this back to him made him grab Mickey's hand and squeeze it hard. 'Mick' Ian stated softy. Mickey could tell Lip was looking at him quizzically and Fiona and Debbie tried to keep their awwwws to a minimum. 

Ian stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek whilst Fiona looked away modestly knowing this must be a lot for a usually reserved Mickey. Ian picked up Yev and he giggled and looked at his daddy. 'Come on Yev, lets leave daddy to eat his pancakes alone we can go play upstairs yeah? If you are lucky I can even show you some pictures of you daddy when he was little, even though he looks really miserable in most of them' Ian laughed. Mickey scoffed and raised his middle finger setting Yev off in hysterics and threw back 'shut the fuck up, Ian' and watched his two favourite guys leave the room aware he was smiling wide, but not carrying who the fuck saw in that moment. Over the years Mickey has really let his guard down for the fucking Gallaghers. They were really under his skin and his family. Yeah his family, you got a fucking problem with that?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic omg! I hope it was okay I don't think i edited it well whoops. Someone should have taught me how to use paragraphs at some point in school. More happy Gallavich coming soon.


End file.
